


Quarter Shots

by Missy



Category: Evil Dead (1981), Evil Dead (Movies), Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just another Saturday night with the gang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarter Shots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts).



> Written for M_M rares in '14! Thank you to RedFiona for beta work!

It’s just another midnight in and Ash passes the pitcher of beer across the table, feeling the weight of the booze log his limbs and the ache of the alcohol cloud his brain. Scott’s right next to him, telling some filthy joke, and Cheryl’s rolling her eyes while she tries to capture Linda’s attention. _See what I mean?_ Her expression read. _These boys will destroy your brain._

Ash doesn’t care what his baby sister thinks about his behavior for the moment – beyond what she can use to blackmail him and tattle on their parents with. Instead he is busily focused on Scott’s hands as they set up shot glasses filled with brandy.

He blushes, remembering what those hands can do, if only for a brief, flickering moment.

Scotty pushes the booze toward his best friend’s hand. “Take two and call me in the morning, Ashman,” he said, prodding Ash in the knee.

“C’mon, Scotty,” Ash chortled, his face pale red. “Cut it out!”

“C’mon. Drink.”

Ash takes two shots at once, the heat burning severely through his throat and stomach. Scott’s eyes, too, burn through him.

He has to lock his gaze upon his hands and force down the old feelings, the confusing emotions, before pushing the glass toward Scott.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **.The Evil Dead Series** , all of whom are the property of **Rosebud Releasing/Ghosthouse Pictures**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of of the Berne Convention.


End file.
